At the Ceili
by hansbmd
Summary: Bella, Rosalie and Alice each have a different romance problem, so they go to a dance hoping to solve it. Will they find true love in the course of one night? Songfic based off song "At the Ceili" by Celtic Woman, all human, canon pairings


**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! This is a little one-shot I wrote based off of "At the Ceili" by Celtic Woman. First off, I want to recommend that you watch a little video of them singing it that I'm going to post on my profile page. The song will make a lot more sense if you do. There are three girls singing it, their names are Lisa Kelly, Orla Fallon and Meav Ni Mhaolchatha and each have a different romance problem in the story that's going to correspond to one of the three girls of Twilight. So basically, Lisa is Rosalie, Orla is Alice and Meav is Bella. Everyone is human in this story and Bella, Rosalie and Alice all go to a dance looking for guys and may just find the romance they've been looking for. The song lyrics are in italics and the name of the member of Celtic Woman who sings a particular verse is written above that verse. I'm telling you, watch the video first. It'll make things a heck of a lot easier. Don't forget to leave a review when you're done. Happy reading!

**At the Céili**

Isabella Swan looked at herself in the mirror and desperately wished she was doing something more productive with her time. She could be reading a good book or studying something, anything, as long as she wasn't going dancing that night. But unfortunately, there was no way she could say "no" when her two best friends started begging. She sighed and ran a brush through her long, mahogany colored hair, still trying to think up an excuse to get out of that night.

"Stupid Saint Patrick's Day," she muttered irritably. The Irish holiday had been the day before but because it was a school day, they'd waited until that night to hold a party. There was going to be a dance in the old music and dance hall just outside of town, with Irish music and dancing. Bella liked the whole idea of the party, she just didn't want to go. She loved going out with Alice and Rosalie but she hated dancing, for the simple reason that she was certain you couldn't find a person in the world who was clumsier than she was. She was lucky she had managed to talk her friends into letting her wear a pair of flats instead of heels, which she wouldn't be able to take two steps in without stumbling.

"This night is going to be a disaster," she thought to herself. She'd said as much to Rosalie and Alice, but they wouldn't listen. They'd insisted on coming over early to do her hair and makeup and they'd paid for her dress because they knew she wouldn't get it herself. She had to admit though, they'd done a good job with the dress. It was forest green, sleeveless and v-necked, with tiered ruffles around the neck. A belt around her waist completed the look.

"Jacob or Edward, Jacob or Edward?" she kept chanting inside her head. This night was going to be hard on Bella because from what her friends kept telling her, it was time for her to choose which of the two guys she wanted to be her boyfriend. Both had been chasing after her for quite some time.

"We're supposed to be going to have fun," she murmured, but it was more than that and she knew it. Each of the three had a different romance problem and they were going to try and do something about it, Bella needed to choose between her two suitors, Rosalie was looking for a new boyfriend after a very loud and angry breakup, and Alice was hoping to dance with her crush and possibly find her first boyfriend.

"Bella, aren't you ready yet?" came the impatient voice of Rosalie from outside the door.

"Coming," replied Bella. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and headed for the door. She opened it just in time to duck before Rosalie's fist collided with her face. It was obvious she'd been about to knock on the door before it swung open.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said, quickly lowering her hand. "I wasn't going to hit you."

"I know you weren't, Rose. Forget about it. You look nice."

That was an understatement. Rosalie Hale was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in the small town of Forks with her long, curly blonde hair and figure that any girl would kill for. One look at her and every male in the place would gaze dumbfounded after her. There were times when she enjoyed it, other times when she wished everyone would leave her alone. She knew however that she wouldn't be left alone tonight, not the way she looked. Her dress exactly matched Bella's, except it was a fiery red color, which would put every pair of eyes in the dance hall on her.

They heard the sound of heeled shoes hitting the stairs and a second later, the last member of their trio, Alice Brandon appeared next to them.

"What's keeping you two?" she asked. "The dance starts in five minutes and it'll take us at least fifteen minutes to get there."

"Alice, haven't you ever heard of being stylishly late?" asked Rosalie.

"Usually I'd arrive stylishly late, but that doesn't apply to tonight," said Alice. "I want to get there and find someone to dance with."

Bella just shook her head at her friend. Alice had never been the poster girl for patience or calmness or tranquility. The girl was best described as a pixie, standing at about five feet tall, with short dark hair and a very hyperactive and bouncy demeanor. Bella didn't think she'd ever seen her friend stand still for more than a few minutes at a time. Her dress matched those of her two friends, except hers was a dark, navy blue and even though she was wearing heels, she still wasn't nearly as tall as either Bella or Rosalie.

"Alice, there's no way you're going to be able to dance in those heels," said Bella.

"Just because you can't walk in them Bella doesn't mean everyone else can't," said Alice.

"I'm not talking about walking, I'm talking about dancing," said Bella.

"I can dance in these. I have much better balance than you do." Then before Bella could make a comment back, she said, "come on you two. Let's go hit the dance floor and find ourselves some guys!"

_Tonight we're going to meet some lads,  
__Us girls are dressed up gaily.  
__And we'll be dancing 'til the dawn,  
__We're going to the céili._

_The lads they come from miles around,  
__From Ennis and Kilmaley  
__To show us all their fancy steps,  
__We're going to the céili._

The three girls climbed into Rosalie's BMW and drove off for the dance hall, Alice bouncing in the front seat with anticipation, sharing excited words with Rose, while Bella just sat in the backseat and ignored both of them. She stared out the window into the gathering dusk. She hoped they wouldn't stay out too late. The girls had all gotten permission to stay at Rosalie's place for the night and her folks were going to another party, so she wasn't worried about being back at a parentally pre-determined time, but she was hoping Alice and Rose wouldn't make her stay through the early hours of the morning and make her miss out on sleep. As they neared the dance hall though, a smile crept onto her face as she heard the sounds of Irish music drifting through the open doors. It was a type of music she loved listening to sometimes.

_They're playing tunes on everything  
__From pipes to ukulele,  
__It sounds so good you can't sit down,  
__We're dancing at the céili._

As Rosalie parked in front of the building, the three of them looked toward the entrance and saw that all of Forks was piling into the place.

"Just great," thought Bella. "I'm going to be surrounded by people, all just waiting to crash into me and spill something on me or make me spill something on myself."

The three girls walked inside together and were immediately pulled out onto the dance floor. They quickly lost each other in all the fray, occasionally catching glimpses of each other just to make sure they were all still there, but all seemed to be having a good time. Even Bella was smiling at how well she was doing. Alice moved from dance to dance effortlessly, following the caller's steps as though she'd been dancing all her life. Rosalie moved with an elegance about her that made every guy turn his head to look at her and made every girl turn green with envy.

But the same thought was running through each girl's mind, "if only I had someone special to share tonight with."

_Lisa:  
__All the boys we loved so well,  
__So handsome, young and charming,  
__They're in New York and Boston,  
__Now they should be home here farming.  
__My own true love has sailed away  
__To be an endless rover,  
_'_Cos times are tough and he must leave,  
__To start a new life over._

Rosalie sighed as she walked over to the punch bowl for a drink. She sipped her drink slowly, wincing a little at how strong the stuff was and instantly regretting getting it. She regretted even more the fact that she had decided to take a break from dancing, because it made her watch who was on the floor at the moment. Most of the people dancing right now were couples, all of them in love. She could see Mike Newton dancing with Jessica Stanley a few feet away, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney right by them. She sighed again, wishing she had someone special to dance with. If her ex, Royce King, was still here, she would have someone to dance with. She and Royce had been THE couple at Forks High. Both came from rich families, both had a sort of class and grace about them and they just looked good together.

Then Royce had to spoil everything by telling her he was moving to New York and that he never felt anything for her in the first place.

"What?" she had said to him. "What about the last two years?"

"I had to have some sort of distraction while living in this Podunk little town," Royce had replied. "I'm going where there are high-society people I can mingle with, someplace where I can go wherever I want and do whatever I wish, someplace where I can make something of myself. Thanks for the memories though, Rosalie. You made living in this God-forsaken place almost fun."

"You lying, backstabbing, conceited, pig-headed, miserable little bastard!" she yelled at him. She slapped him across the face at that last word and dumped an entire bottle of water over his head in front of the entire cafeteria at Forks High. There were people getting their phones and cameras out and snapping pictures of the event. Needless to say, Royce had made his departure very soon after that.

_He writes me letters every week  
__To say how much he's slaving  
__And he promises that he'll be back  
__Before the hay needs saving.  
__But it's hard to love somebody  
__That you're not in touch with daily,  
__So I'm looking for somebody new  
__Tonight down at the céili_

Rosalie still heard from Royce occasionally. She'd get an email from him every once in awhile, asking her to forgive him and saying that he was an idiot for saying the thing he'd said, which told her that life in New York wasn't working as well as he'd expected it would. Most of the time she deleted them, but after about the tenth message, she got fed up with them and wrote back a response.

"You were more than just an idiot," she wrote to him. "You were a lying, cheating backstabber and the day I'll take you back is the day I'll throw myself into a pit of hungry wolves and that's not going to happen, so forget about it!"

The emails had stopped after that, and after taking about a month to get over it, she'd decided she was ready to get back in the game and find a new boyfriend. The problem was she didn't know who she wanted to go out with. All the decent looking guys at Forks were already taken, the rest were absolutely worthless. She supposed she'd have to wait until college to find another guy, but she wasn't sure she wanted to wait that long to meet someone.

She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and she turned around to see a guy standing behind her, smiling down at her. He was very large, very muscular, had dark curly hair and a goofy smile on his face. She'd seen him at school before with a couple of his friends but had never bothered to talk to him, not with Royce around anyway. She'd always felt a flutter in her stomach whenever she looked at him. There was something about him, a quality that Royce didn't have, though she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Hi, it's Rosalie, right?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm Emmett McCarty. Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah I do," replied Rosalie, taking his outstretched hand. A fairly fast paced song began to play at that moment and she said, "just try and keep up."

"You try and keep up," he shot back at her and both smiling, they dashed out onto the dance floor. Both were able to keep pace fairly well. Since they'd both been there for a couple hours already, they knew the steps and spent some time trying to outdo the other and see who could dance longer before having to stop and rest.

"Okay, okay, you win," said Emmett, who was huffing and puffing about five songs later.

"Thank you for that, the dance I mean," said Rosalie. "That was fun."

"Yeah it was." There was a moment of silence, then Emmett said, "do you want to go outside for a minute? It's kind of hot in here."

Rosalie nodded. It was stuffy in there with the entire Forks population in the place. They walked out on the deck together and looked out at the sky. It reminded Rosalie a little bit of how Royce would take her out for the evening in Port Angeles and she'd gaze at the stars as they walked down the street. But she didn't have nearly as nice a view then as she did now gazing up at the sky.

_The winter nights are long and hard  
__And time goes by so slowly,  
__I wish my true love he was here  
__And in his arms I'd roll  
__He'd whisper tender words of love to me,  
__And kiss my lips so sweetly.  
__And quickly I'd surrender to  
__His manly charms completely._

A shiver ran down Rosalie's spine as a cold wind blew past her. March in Forks wasn't exactly a picnic. It was still cold enough for the roads to occasionally ice up and the rain never helped any. At least it wasn't snowing. She rubbed her arms to warm up, silently asking herself why she'd decided to wear a sleeveless dress, even if it did match Alice and Bella's outfits. Emmett apparently noticed her shivering.

"Do you want me to go get my coat?" he asked her. "It should keep you pretty warm out here."

"No thanks, besides we're going back inside in a few minutes anyway," she replied, though she thought it was sweet that he had offered her his coat.

There was another moment of silence, then he asked, "so are you enjoying the evening?"

"Yeah I am, it's a ton of fun," she lied.

"Why am I not convinced?" asked Emmett. "Is this anything to do with Royce?"

"Do you have to bring him up?" asked Rosalie bitterly.

"I'm sorry," said Emmett, quickly looking away and mentally slapping himself. "It's just that when I noticed you were on your own, it looked as though you wished he was still here or at least wished someone was here to replace him, so I thought I'd keep you company for awhile."

"I think it's very sweet of you Emmett. I don't wish he was here with me, in fact I want nothing to do with him ever again. Part of the reason I came tonight was to try and find a new boyfriend and when you found me, I was beginning to wonder if it was even worth trying to find someone in that jumble of people in there." She jabbed her thumb back towards the dance hall to show her point.

"And what do you think now?"

"I think that's for me to know and for you to find out," she replied with a smile.

Emmett laughed, a loud booming laugh that made Rosalie jump at first, but once she got used to it, she found she liked it. Then she realized it. She recognized the quality Emmett had that Royce never did. It was goodness. Royce had never been too concerned with anything outside of himself and it wasn't until after they'd broken up that she realized he'd just been seeing her because she looked good. But Emmett had a laidback, carefree, I'm-going-to-have-fun-with-whatever-you-throw-at-me kind of attitude toward life as a whole. She laughed along with him.

"Thank you, Emmett," she said.

"For what?" he asked once he'd stopped laughing.  
"Everything, keeping me company, cheering me up, everything," she replied, a genuine smile on her face.

"Anytime Rosie," he said, the nickname coming up out of the blue, but she didn't object to it. In fact, she found she liked it.

_He writes me letters every week  
__To say how much he's slaving  
__And he promises that he'll be back  
__Before the hay needs saving.  
__But it's hard to love somebody  
__That you're not in touch with daily,  
__So I'm looking for somebody new  
__Tonight down at the céili  
__So I'm looking for somebody new  
__Tonight down at the céili_

Emmett hesitated for a second, then asked her, "do you want to go to a movie sometime? There's some good stuff playing in Port Angeles this weekend if you'd like to come."

She was surprised by the offer, but she had to admit she wanted to go with him. "I'd love to, Emmett. Thank you."

He handed her a piece of paper and a pen and asked for her address and phone number so they could make arrangements later. She wrote them down for him and when he saw the address, he said, "hey, you don't live too far away from me. Do you want a ride to school sometime?"

"Occasionally, sure," she said. "I like to drive to school with my two friends most of the time, but the rest of the time, I'd love a ride to school if you don't mind putting up with me."

"I wouldn't be putting up with you, I'd be enjoying your company," he said. They heard another fast paced song come on inside the dance hall and he offered her his arm as a gesture to go back inside. She giggled, took his arm and they went back in together, ready to dance the rest of the night away.

_Órla:  
__I hope I meet someone tonight,  
__Who'll make my heart beat fast  
__A handsome man with laughing eyes  
__Who smiles as he walks past_

Alice grinned as she spotted Rosalie walking outside with Emmett McCarty. She'd seen the guy drooling over her friend in the past, but then again, what guy didn't drool over Rosalie the first few times they saw her? She gazed around the room looking for Bella and saw that she had a guy on either side of her, both vying for her attention. Alice grinned at that as well. Jacob Black and Edward Masen were both deeply in love with her best friend, and tonight, Bella had decided, or rather everyone else had decided for her, that she had to choose one of them. Alice knew which one she'd choose though, she had a very useful ability to guess things.

"That's two romance problems solved," she thought to herself. "Now if only I could solve my own problem."

The one downer in Alice's otherwise bubbly life was that she'd never been in love. She'd had crushes of course, but she'd never had a serious relationship. She'd never even had a short-term relationship. She was there, because she wanted to find someone special, someone to love her and care for her.

That was the other problem. She knew specifically which guy she wanted and he was there that night: Jasper Whitlock. She'd had a crush on him ever since he'd moved to Forks two years before. His unruly golden curls swept down into his piercing blue eyes, and a breathtaking smile had lit his features the first time he saw her. He'd smiled and winked at her that first day, but then she figured he'd done that to every girl in the place. There were tons of girls he could choose from, she didn't see why he'd want to pick her.

"Lauren Mallory and Maria Sanchez have been throwing themselves at him since he arrived here," she thought sadly to herself. "I think it annoys him, but pretty soon, he'll probably choose one of them and when he does, my dreams will go straight out the window."

She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of an upbeat song beginning to play and a few people pulling her onto the dance floor. For a little while, she was able to forget her worries and just let the music control her movements. Once or twice though, she thought she saw Jasper looking at her, but whenever she looked back at him, he turned his head away and watched someone else. She just decided she was imagining things and kept dancing. Three songs later though, she was out of breath from all the dancing she'd been doing. She looked up at the clock on a nearby wall and saw that it was almost 10:00. She and the girls had been there for almost three hours.

"Time flies when you're having fun," she said. She wondered how much longer they'd stay. She could dance the entire night if she wanted to, but Bella would probably drag them home in another hour or so.

One of the members of the band came onstage and said they were going to take a little break and some prerecorded music began playing. Alice decided she'd take advantage of the time they were offstage to catch her breath. Perfect timing too. A slow dance had just come on and she decided to get off the dance floor and sit down before she was surrounded by couples. She found a chair against one of the walls and sat down, trying to catch her breath. She needed a little bit of rest if she was going to keep dancing as energetically as she had been.

As she sat, she saw all of Forks High's cutest couples holding each other close and dancing to one of the most romantic songs she'd ever heard. Alice sighed. She wished she had someone to hold her like that, gaze into her eyes and tell her how much he loved her.

"Excuse me," said a voice to her left. She looked up and her heart started beating a million miles a minute. Jasper was standing there, smiling down at her. She tried to inhale, but her breath caught in her throat, not making it to her lungs, making her think she was going to faint from lack of oxygen and from the sheer surprise of seeing him there speaking to her.

He chuckled at the stunned look on her face and said, "I noticed you were looking a little lonely. Would you care to dance, Alice?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He looked surprised. "Why wouldn't I know your name?" he asked her.

"Who would know it except for my friends?" she retorted back.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," remarked Jasper. "More people know you than you think. Now I'm going to repeat my question. Would you care to dance with me?"

_And when they play an old-time waltz  
__He'll turn me round the floor.  
__And promise me that I will be  
__His girl forever more_

He held out his hand to her and with a small smile, she accepted it. She shivered when she felt how perfectly her hand fit in his. He gave her a wide, gorgeous grin and pulled her out of her chair and onto the floor. He lifted his arm and spun her once before pulling her closer to himself and placing his right hand onto her petite waist. She gasped when she felt his touch, so soft, so gentle and another shiver ran down her spine. She heard him chuckle again as she placed her left hand on his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" she asked as they began to twirl softly across the floor. "Why do you keep chuckling?"

"Because I think it's cute how you keep shivering whenever I touch you," he said, still smiling. "You seem nervous. What, never danced with a guy before?"

"I've danced with a guy before, just not with…" she broke off before she accidentally said that she had a crush on him. The look he was giving her made it seem like he guessed that anyway. As the song progressed, they got more comfortable around each other and Alice sighed before hesitantly laying her head against Jasper's chest. Even with heels on, she wasn't quite tall enough to reach his shoulder. She heard him sigh contentedly and felt his hand move to the small of her back. She was beginning to wonder if she was in a dream, when she felt a hand on her shoulder violently jerk her away from him.

"What are you doing?" hissed an angry voice. It was Maria Sanchez and she was looking angrier than a spoiled little child who'd just learned he wasn't getting dessert that night. "Jasper's my man. Who do you think you are to waltz in here and steal him away from me?"

"Calm down, Maria," said Jasper, angry at being interrupted. "I'm not your man. I can't dance with whomever I want."

"Why would you even want to dance with a pathetic little thing like this?" asked Maria, making Alice give a small gasp. Maria continued, "she's just a good-for-nothing little midget who gets on the nerves of everyone at Forks High." She turned to Alice and said, "I don't even know how those two so called friends of yours put up with you."

"That's enough, Maria," said Jasper harshly. "Go get a life and stay out of mine."

But the damage was done. Every word Maria said had seared itself into Alice's brain, continually running through her head. She dashed away from them and ran into the crowd, heading out onto the patio, separate from the one Rosalie and Emmett had just vacated. She could hear Jasper calling after her but she didn't stop. She just ran faster, cursing the people that were blocking her path. She finally made it outside and collapsed onto a bench, burying her hands in her face, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to engulf her.

"Alice," said a voice and she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Go away Jasper," she sobbed.

"Alice, don't let her get to you," said Jasper. "She was just being jealous and resentful and petty. Nothing she says is worth listening to."

"But she was right," wailed Alice. "I'm short and I'm unattractive. No guy has ever been interested in me and probably never will be."

"That's not true," said Jasper. She felt him sit down next to her, but she didn't look at him. Then she felt him gently take hold of her wrists and pull them away from her tear-streaked face. He then gently placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes met his. "I know one guy who's interested."

"Who?" asked Alice incredulously.

Jasper was surprised she'd even had to ask, but said simply, "me."

_His girl forever more  
__His girl forever more  
__Who'll promise me that I will be  
__His girl forever more_

"Are you serious?" she asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"There are times I can't keep my eyes off you, Alice. You light up everyone's day with the way you smile, the way you laugh, you're just a little bundle of joy. The few times I've seen you without a smile were when something was wrong with one of those two friends of yours. You're willing to do anything you can to help them. That's a quality I like in a woman."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "yes, and before we were so rudely interrupted," and here he gave a small grunt of anger, "I was going to ask if you'd care to go to dinner with me next weekend."

It took a minute for what he had said to sink in, but when it did, she smiled wider than she had all evening and said, "I'd love to." Another tear ran down her cheek, this time out of happiness, and he gently stopped it with his finger.

"Come on, dry those tears off your beautiful face and let's go back inside." She started to protest to the compliment he'd just given her, but she felt his finger over her lips, silencing her. He said, "don't let anyone ever tell you you're not beautiful, because you are. You really are."

Alice couldn't believe her luck. The guy she had a huge crush on was asking her to dinner, comforting her when she was upset and now was leading her back into the hall to dance.

"I knew coming tonight was a good idea," she thought to herself as they walked back inside.

_Méav:  
__I'm somewhat in a bother  
__That is really quite alarming  
__I have two lads pursuing me  
__And each of them is charming.  
__One of them is dark and poor  
__One fair with lots of money  
__I don't know which one to choose,  
__The flower or the honey_

Bella sighed, something she'd been doing a lot of that night. She knew Rosalie and Alice were having a good time; she'd seen both of them smiling and dancing with a couple of guys. She couldn't help but smile at that. It wasn't a secret that Alice had a crush on Jasper Whitlock and it wasn't a secret either that Emmett McCarty had a crush on Rosalie. And they all looked good together. Now it was up to her to decide between the two boys she'd come to meet that night: Edward Masen or Jacob Black.

There were pros and cons to both of them. For Jacob, the only real pro was that he was very wealthy. He was always boasting to Bella how he could buy her anything she wanted, clothes, jewelry, anything. She always thought to herself, however, that he was proposing to buy her thing she had absolutely no interest it. Edward didn't have nearly as much money to spend on her, but he still thought he had a chance at winning her affection, something that got on Jacob's nerves often. (**AN:** I know in the books it's the other way round and Edward is the rich one and Jacob is poor, but I had to change things a bit to fit the song. Sorry about that!)

When she arrived at the dance, she was able to enjoy herself a little bit, before the two guys swooped down on her. She was able to dance, only tripping minimally and eat some of the snacks without spilling any on her dress, which would have gotten Alice's temper up in a jiff. She knew her happiness was short-lived however when she saw Edward and Jacob make their way towards her. They reached her at the exact same time.

"Hey Bella," they said together, then proceeding to have a staring match, each one trying to give a look of deeper loathing.

"You guys, this has to stop," said Bella. "I don't like you two fighting over me like this, you know I don't."

"Then pick one of us," said Jacob. "Quit avoiding it and for God's sake, pick one of us."

"Way to take the pressure off, Jacob," said Edward and Bella silently thanked him for not trying to force her into a decision.

_What on Earth am I to do?  
__It's driving me half crazy.  
__Tonight I'll make my mind up  
__When I see them at the céili_

Bella sighed and rubbed her temples absently, already feeling a migraine coming on. Forget what everyone else thought, she had to make a decision before this entire matter drove her completely insane.

"I suggest that Bella dances with each of us once," said Edward. "She can make up her mind as she dances with us and speaks with us."

"That's a good idea, Edward," said Bella appreciatively.

"Fine, but I get the first dance," said Jacob. Edward looked pointedly at him, which caused Jacob to reply, "I want my chance to prove to her that I'm the one for her as much as you do. And I have the stronger argument, so I should go first anyway."

"That makes no sense to me," said Edward and Bella had to admit it didn't make sense to her either.

"Fine, Jacob can have the first dance," said Bella resignedly, accepting his outstretched hand.

_To be a poor man's wife  
__Will be a life of washing dishes  
__While a rich man's wife will surely have  
__Great luxury and riches  
__In comfort how I know  
__It wouldn't be too hard to wallow  
__And being poor is not much fun  
__Which one should I follow?_

Jacob twirled Bella around in a circle, then gently put his arm around her waist as a slow song began. They spun around the dance floor, Jacob with a triumphant smirk on his face that Bella found disgusting. She was starting to struggle to remember why she was friends with this guy in the first place.

"I can buy you anything you want, Bella," he said. "Anything you'd ever want, all you have to do is ask for it and I'll get it for you. All you have to do is say you'll be my girl and you'll have everything you ever dreamed of."

Bella tried hard not to roll her eyes at how cheesy that sounded and said, "can you buy me happiness?"

Jacob shrugged and said, "money can buy anything, right?"

Bella sighed and shook her head slightly at him, but he was too busy giving Edward another triumphant smirk to notice. The song ended quickly much to Bella's delight and Edward walked over to ask if she would dance with him. She took his hand and he led her back out onto the floor, Jacob going to stand over against the wall and watch them.

Another slow dance came on and Edward was silent for a minute as they danced, obviously trying to find the right words to say. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I know what Jacob told you, Bella," he said. "He kept saying how he could buy you anything you asked for. I can't do that. I can't buy you nice, expensive gifts on your birthday, but if Jacob knew you like I do, he'd know you're not fond of getting presents. All I have to give you is what's in my heart. I love you, Bella, more than anything else. If you choose him, I'll accept it like a gentleman and I won't bother you again, but just know that I'll always love you no matter what."

Even though that speech was even cheesier than the one Jacob had given her, Bella still had to fight back the tears in her eyes. She could see it in his eyes, he honestly meant it. When the song ended, he kissed her hand and stepped away from her. She watched him go, a small smile on her face.

_What on Earth am I to do?  
__It's driving me half crazy  
__Tonight I'll make my mind up  
__When I see them at the céili_

Bella went over in her mind the pros and cons between the two boys and decided that no matter who she chose, she would still try to remain friends with the other one, though she knew neither of them would be content with that. She nodded her head in resolve. She knew which one she'd choose.

_Lisa:  
__I've been lucky I've found a lad  
__Who's handsome and a neighbor_

Rosalie sighed in contentment as she gazed up at Emmett. They were still dancing together, two hours after they'd met up and had their little chat on the patio. The fact that he was willing to talk to her, listen to her, spend time with her and not use her to gain attention was what she loved about him. Every second with him strengthened her feelings for him and she knew he'd make a better boyfriend than Royce King ever did.

_Órla:  
__And me I've met a decent man  
__Whose friendship I will savor_

Alice giggled as Jasper spun her several times, letting out a deep chuckle he did. She couldn't believe he'd chosen her. Out of all the girls he could've picked, he'd chosen her. It was like a dream come true. For her, the following Saturday when they had scheduled their dinner date couldn't come fast enough.

_Méav:  
__And me I've made my choice as well  
__And in no way was it aisy_

Bella took a deep breath as Jacob and Edward approached her, both eagerly awaiting her answer. She gave them each a knowing look and then nodded at Edward, whispering all the while, "you're the one."

_But I'd rather have a man for love  
Than be a rich man's lady_

It took a minute for the words to sink in, but when they did, Edward smiled like he'd never smiled before and swept her up in his arms, spinning her around and laughing like his birthday had come early. Jacob just stood there looking shell shocked.

"What's the matter, Jacob?" asked Edward. "Can't accept that your money can't buy you the perfect girl?"

Jacob just grumbled about how there were better girls out there and stalked off.

"I love you Bella," whispered Edward, cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella whispered back, before his lips descended on hers and she received her first kiss with her new boyfriend. When they broke apart, they were both smiling like crazy and when another song came on, Edward pulled Bella back out onto the dance floor saying that they needed to celebrate, despite her protests that she was tired.

_And that is how the story ends  
__May true love never fail me_

Bella, Rosalie and Alice were finally able to meet up for the first time since they arrived about an hour later. All three were out of breath and panting from dancing so much.

"You two will never guess who asked me to dance," squealed Alice excitedly.

"Jasper Whitlock?" asked Rosalie innocently. Alice glared at her and Rosalie held up her hands in defense saying, "hey, you've been dancing with him for like half the night. It's only natural I say that, right?"

"I guess so," sighed Alice. "But you and Emmett have been dancing up a storm too."

"He's so sweet," sighed Rosalie. "He's nothing like Royce was. I think that's what I love about him, that he's so different from Royce in just about every way possible."

"And you, Bella," said Alice, rounding on her best friend. She jumped up and down and almost screamed, "you chose Edward! I knew you would! I knew you'd make the right choice! He's perfect for you!"

"Calm down, Alice," said Bella. "I just knew Edward would make me happy and Jacob wouldn't. I had to follow my heart after all."

"Hey girls," said Emmett, walking over to them and putting his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. Edward and Jasper were right behind him and each went to stand next to the girl he'd been with most of the night. "What're we talking about?"

"Girl stuff, you wouldn't understand," said Rosalie.

Their conversation was cut short when Bella brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Are you guys about ready to go? I'm tired."

"But Bella," whined Alice. "It's only one in the morning."

"Believe it or not, Alice, some of us don't have the energy you do," said Bella. "Besides, you promised we wouldn't be out until the early hours of the morning."

"Did I?" asked Alice, straining to remember when in the evening she'd said that. Everyone else laughed at the look on her face, which made her scowl at all of them.

"I think Bella's right, we should get going," said Rosalie, who was trying hard to stay awake long enough to drive her car home.

"Can you walk you to your car?" asked Edward.

"Of course," said the three girls together. The group of six walked out to Rosalie's BMW together and they began to say their goodbyes. Emmett and Jasper kissed Rosalie and Alice on the cheek and said they'd see each other on Monday. Edward kissed Bella goodnight, thanking God that he'd managed to win over the girl of his dreams.

_We got ourselves three men tonight_

As the three girls got into the car, it was remarkable how much they looked like sisters in their matching dresses, sisters that had gone out together to help each other get boyfriends. As Rosalie started the car and drove off, they waved goodbye to the three boys, who waved goodbye back to them until they disappeared from sight. The ride back to the Hale residence was spent in complete silence as each girl thought about the guy she had hooked up with at the dance.

_And we met them at the céili_

An Deireadh (Gaelic for The End)

**Author's Note:** So what'd you think? Did it help to watch the video before reading the story? I thought it would. I had to change a couple things to fit the song, like Jacob being the one with all the money instead of Edward. I hope you guys can forgive me for that. Please write a review telling me what you think, a nice review if you don't mind. Until next time!


End file.
